Collected
by MMFanFic
Summary: The influence of Voldemort's horcrux as well as an unexpected upbringing has led to a very different Harry Potter. HP/LM. OOC-ness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

Petunia had always known her nephew was strange, and it wasn't just the fact that he would obviously be a _freak_ just like her horrid sister. The boy never cried. Even when she found him frozen half to death on her doorstep, he had just looked at her calmly as she carried him into the house and screamed for Vernon. He had babbled nonsense at her when he was hungry or needed to be changed, and beyond that he made almost no noise at all. His eyes never left her as she moved around the house or played with her son Dudley, and it was only that fact that he wasn't even two years old that allowed her to dismiss her concerns as paranoia.

That became harder to do as the boy continued to grow older. Vernon never hesitated to take his anger out on the boy as he was growing up, and Petunia was more than happy to turn a blind eye. Dudley needed her attention after all, and it wasn't her fault that the boy had no parents of his own to look after him. Besides, Vernon never went beyond a slap here and there. It was discipline – nothing more. And the boy never complained, so why should she concern herself with it.

By age 5, she began teaching him how to do various chores throughout the house with the promise of having his uncle punish him should he not do them well. She refused to think too much on the fact that even when he was only 7, his cooking and cleaning abilities tended to make her feel inadequate. Even if he was saving her time and effort, knowing that Vernon and Dudley preferred his cooking in the end was galling.

Despite everything, the boy never ceased looking at them all as if they were somehow lesser. Somehow, even when Vernon went so far as to amuse himself by having the boy act as a footrest, the boy would look up at her as if she were worth even less than the dirt under his nails. He radiated condescension when dealing with them, and she couldn't help but fear and hate him.

When the boy was 9, she and Vernon were forced to move because Vernon's firm was relocating. In her eyes, it was a golden opportunity. The boy had never gone to school, and he wasn't allowed outside. No one knew she and Vernon had taken him in. Even when Marge came to visit, he would be locked away with threats of violence should he reveal himself.

Three days before their departure, she brought up her idea to Vernon. How easy it would be to drop him somewhere. The boy was obviously an idiot; he hardly spoke for God's sake! She had no doubt that he would probably die should they drop him in some remote area. However, to her husband, she just said that he was a nuisance, and surely someone would come across him. Then he could be taken to a home of some sort without them ever having to get their names involved.

Vernon agreed.

While driving to their new home a few days later, they made a short detour. The boy didn't even ask questions when she ordered him out of the car. He just stared at her as she walked with him a short distance away. She could hear Dudley pestering Vernon over what she was doing with the _freak_, but she didn't turn to look at the car. She handed the boy one of Dudley's outgrown jackets and told him they were leaving and not to follow. That they didn't want him anymore and he had outstayed his welcome in their home. He made no expression as she spoke and didn't try to stop her as she turned to walk back to their car.

She glanced back as she opened the door to get back in, and the expression she saw on his face terrified her. He was looking at her intensely, and his eyes were glinting red. And he was very clearly smiling.

TBC.

**A/N: Don't bother with flames. Any other feedback is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

"Draco! Stop running this instant!" Lucius barked as he grabbed the back of Draco's robes. Draco let out a slight choking sound as the robes pulled at his neck before looking at his father sheepishly. A 16 year old Draco was more of a handful than any Malfoy had the right to be. Lucius had obviously been too lenient on the boy growing up. He sighed.

"Sorry, Father."

"That look doesn't work on me. Explain." Draco lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I accidentally interrupted Uncle Sev while he was making one of his potions." Draco murmured and looked behind him anxiously as if his Uncle would appear at any minute to scold him. Lucius felt his eye twitch slightly but released his hold on Draco's robes. Draco looked at him pleadingly, and Lucius cursed internally at just how tightly Draco had him wrapped around his finger.

"Fine. Your mother is waiting for you at the floo to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. I'll deal with your Uncle and meet you both at the bookstore." Draco smiled brilliantly before launching himself at his father and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Lucius scowled before patting the boy's back twice and pushing him back. "Go before I change my mind."

Lucius watched his son turn the corner before steeling himself and walking to the lab where he saw his friend angrily spelling the remains of some concoction off the ceiling.

Lucius winced.

"Severus…" The man spun around to greet Lucius with a wide-eyed glare.

"Lucius." He growled. "Look what your idiot son has done. Six hours of work gone to waste!" Severus' eyes were flashing dangerously as he stepped towards Lucius hissing.

Lucius held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, Severus. You know he's been with the Zabini boy the last two weeks. How was he to know you were in here? He certainly knows better than to interrupt you purposely."

"And that, my dear friend, is the only reason your son is still breathing." Lucius chuckled.

"Of course, Severus. I would never presume otherwise." Severus placed his wand on the table before covering his eyes with a sigh.

"This potion will have to be redone. I won't be able to join the three of you today. Tell Draco I know it was an accident, and he is forgiven." Severus frowned. "Something has to be done about him though, Lucius. Anyone with an ounce of self-preservation would have at least knocked before flinging open the door."

"I will talk to him, Severus…"

"We both know that won't do any good." Lucius flinched. "He doesn't see you as an authority figure. He barely sees me as one, and I'm his professor. Your inheritance as well as his own is preventing him from getting the discipline he obviously needs."

"What do you expect me to do, Severus? You know I can't bond with someone other than my intended mate. It was only thanks to your potion that Narcissa and I were even able to produce an heir! I'm truly tired of having this conversation every time Draco makes a mistake."

"I know. However, something needs to be done. Should he begin to serve our Lord the way he is now, his recklessness is going to get him killed. You may need to start looking outside the home for someone to reign him in. Someone he will listen to that can actually show him the consequences that could befall him if he doesn't start being more careful." The blonde growled.

"I'll not let some stranger anywhere near my son. My mate has neither died nor proven to be inadequate."

"Your mate probably doesn't even know you exist." Lucius looked as though someone had struck him across the face. "Lucius, I'm sorry. But it's true. You don't even know who it is, and you may never find him or her. This is about _Draco_. And what Draco needs is someone who can actually control him."

"We're done discussing this. Anyone could have walked in here. It was an accident, and though Draco can be a bit careless, he's neither disrespectful nor badly behaved. You may feel he lacks a central authority figure, but I'm still his _Father_."

"That didn't do him a lot of good last year when he found himself in the Hospital Wing no less than six times. It doesn't do him any good when he continues to walk into rooms in _this house_ where the Dark Lord resides without concern for what's going on behind closed doors. Our Lord hit him with _Crucio_ the last time, did he not? You are lucky that he has a soft spot for your family. It could have been far worse, Lucius. This is but one incident in a long line. Do you want your son to die?" Lucius couldn't help but straighten and let out a growl. "Don't bother with the dramatics. You haven't been able to intimidate me in years. If you care about your family, you'll actually think about this and stop brushing off his behavior. Now go. I have to clean up his mess – as usual."

Lucius turned and rid his face of its seething expression before striding from the room. It wasn't until he was getting ready to throw floo powder into the fireplace that he realized he had done as told without question. He quickly smothered the rising irritation before stepping into the fireplace.

When he finally stepped out into Diagon Alley and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts, he couldn't help but wish he had stayed home and barricaded himself in his study. Children and teens of all ages flooded the alley shrieking at one another in greeting. Luckily, people tended to clear a path in front of him. It didn't take him long to spot his son and ex-wife when he arrived. Narcissa and Draco were huddled over a book display toward the front of the store. The bag in his son's hand made it clear that he had already purchased his school books. He allowed his eyes to roam over the rest of the store and felt his lip curl when he noticed a rambunctious group of redheads near the register.

"Lucius." He felt a soft hand on his arm and turned immediately to meet Narcissa's eyes. "We have finished here. Let us go." He allowed Narcissa to direct him towards the door, and it wasn't until they exited that he realized Draco wasn't with them. He turned back quickly when he heard a shout from inside the building. Instructing Narcissa to remain outside, he reentered with his wand drawn in front of him. People immediately moved allowing him a clear view of his laughing son and an angry redhead.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" The boy – obviously a Weasley – was on the ground surrounded by the books he'd been carrying moments before.

"It'll teach you a lesson, Weasel. Maybe next time you'll watch where you're going." Draco was twirling his wand through his fingers and had allowed a vicious smirk to cross his face.

"Draco!" His son spared him a glance when he heard his name before turning back to the boy in front of him and raising his wand once more.

"Though perhaps I should teach you a real lesson…" He raised his wand "_Levic—"_

Before he could finish, another voice sounded. And Lucius was caught between joy and terror as he turned towards it. He had waited his entire life to hear that voice, and it was like nothing he had ever imagined.

"_Enough!_"

Lucius couldn't help but gasp when his eyes locked on green, and he almost whined in despair when they turned back to his son with a glare. Draco had gone pale and was looking between the two of them uncertainly.

"Put your wand away. _Now_." Draco looked over at Lucius with obvious terror, and Lucius was tempted to go to him. But he couldn't move. Draco looked slightly panicked when he realized his father wouldn't be coming to his assistance. To his credit, he didn't back down. His wand arm trembled slightly, but he steadied it and turned it on the green-eyed stranger instead.

"And tell me, _why_ should I listen to _you?_" Lucius was taken aback when the stranger grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man was practically purring. "You're _mine_. My offspring." His voice hardened and was heavy with rage as he continued to speak. "And if you continue to disobey me, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't."

Draco's eyes widened, and he took a step back before stopping to glower and gesture towards Lucius. "I think not. In case it wasn't _obvious_," Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I already have parents. So, why don't you go crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of."

A malicious grin stole across the stranger's face. "Is that right?" He turned back to Lucius, and it was like he could _breathe_ again. Lucius whimpered. The stranger raised a hand beckoning Lucius closer, and later he would be ashamed at how he tripped over his own robes in his haste to be at the stranger's side. It was his mate. _His mate. Finally. After so many years._ The pleasure of his mate's presence was almost overwhelming. His mate lifted a hand, and curled it around Lucius' nape before pulling him close and biting his neck harshly.

He heard Draco let out a small sound behind him, and even though a part of him wanted to go to his son at once, it was overwhelmed by the all-consuming need he felt rushing through his veins.

He knew his mate and son continued to speak even after his neck was released, but he could do nothing but lean heavily on his new found mate and hope the conversation would end soon. He wanted his mate to take him home. To claim him. To prove that Lucius wasn't _unwanted_. That he was there to complete him. To make him finally feel whole. He felt his mate pull him close to his side and saw him grab a subdued Draco by the wrist. He had a second to meet the startled blue eyes of Narcissa through the shop window before the three of them vanished from the middle of the protesting crowd.

TBC.

**A/N: Don't bother with flames. Any other feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
